A New Perspective
by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes
Summary: Kinda Severitus. Lily leaves a secret behind for Harry and Severus to discover. Will they except it? What will they learn from each other on the way? Redone. AU


A tall man with sallow skin, dark long hair, and a particularly evil looking scowl walked down a street. The man was muttering to himself. Something about a bloody boy who wouldn't die. The residents of the houses all poked their heads out of their windows looking at this strange man. These people did not like strange people. They were perfectly normal people with perfectly normal lives, thank you. There was no funny business with them and that is how they liked it. Well all except one family, but they would just pretend that the abnormalities did not exist. They would be normal if it were not for their freakish nephew. Luckily the neighbors all thought that he was away at prison, so they could do as the wished and no one would suspect a thing.

The man continued walking down the street. He was very clearly annoyed with someone. The neighbors couldn't help but wonder why he was there and why he was so annoyed. They were not nosey, just concerned about the normality of their street. To anyone else it would just be called being nosey, because that is what it was. These people found a way to justify even the stupidest things, as this strange man was about to find out. He looked up at the houses, looking for a specific house. How did these people even know what house was theirs, they all looked the same. Bloody annoying, it was!

The strange man seemed to finally find his destination. It was Number Four Private Drive. The neighbors watched as he went up to the house and then turned around heading towards an alley that was around the corner and down a couple streets. He finally reached the alley, looked around, made sure that no one was there, and pulled out a thin piece of wood. The man waved the piece of wood around and said some strange words and his clothes and appearances changed. He stepped out of the alley and looked like a perfectly normal person. No one would realize that this was the same strange man that was walking down his or her street just minutes ago. He now had short blonde hair, brown eyes, was shorter, and wore a sweatshirt with the name of a college on it and a pair of blue jeans. He also looked a few years younger.

He went back down the street and headed back to Number Four Private Drive. He went up and knocked on the door. A fat boy opened the door, looked at him, as if sizing him up, and then yelled for his father. His father, a man who was big and looked a lot like an older version of the boy, came to the door. He was glaring and then seeing whom it was he seemed to smile and then spoke up. "So, you must be Christopher Johnson from the states?"

"Yes sir, that is I" answered the man.

"Do come in" the man said "Boy! Come down here right now, Mr. Johnson needs you take his things up to his room." A boy who looked a couple of years younger then the other boy appeared. He was a medium height with messy black hair, a tiny body frame, brilliant green eyes, that seemed to pain Mr. Johnson when he looked at them, a pair of glasses that had been repaired with tape, and a strange scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. "This is our nephew Harry" the man said.

Harry just smiled politely and limped over to pick up Christopher's things. The man, seeing that Harry was limping, asked him how he managed to hurt himself. Christopher rolled his eyes at he boy's limping. "I was out at the park and tripped over a log" he answered, although he looked confused at why he had been asked about his injury. Almost as if the man didn't care, or as if he already knew how the injury had occurred. If you had looked closely that would have been obvious, but Christopher was too busy trying to avoid Harry's eyes. Harry limped up the stairs with Christopher's belongings.

While harry was up stairs the rest of them headed to the living room. "Can I offer you some tea" asked the man's wife. "Please, ma'am" Christopher answered. A few minutes later Harry came back down and stood in the corner. The boy's uncle told him to sit down, and he did. "This is Christopher Johnson" he started "He is here from the States. He goes to Harvard University and is studying abroad. He will be staying with us for a while. Please be polite to him. " He then turned back to Christopher and said "I am Vernon Dursley, this is my wife Petunia, my son Dudley, and my nephew Harry" pointing to each one in turn. Christopher nodded to show that he heard. "Nice to meet you all."

* * *

Well I decided to completely redo my story, so here it is. Please review and tell me what you think. I think that this time around I want a beta. So, if anyone would like to beta for me please let me know. Thankyou and please review so I know what I can work one.  
Shannon


End file.
